This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We hypothesize that H. pylori may non-specifically boost the host immune response and help maintain M. tuberculosis in a latent state. We propose to test this novel hypothesis with two specific aims that exploit ongoing studies of tuberculosis latency in humans and in non-human primates. If successful, a subsequent proposal will develop an intervention that will manipulate the natural microbiota to mimic this protective immune response, first in non-human primates and then in a Phase 1 clinical trial in humans. The specific aim of this project is to determine the relationship between latency and the prevalence of H. pylori among cynomolgus monkeys challenged with M. tuberculosis.